Landscape
by Patchworkcrows
Summary: Lorule is falling apart and Hilda's options are few and limited. With no other solutions available, she takes on the challenge of releasing one of Hyrule's most feared villains and is tangled up in a power struggle with the megalomaniac Sorcerer of Winds. Will Hilda be able to pull her kingdom back together or has she doomed them all by accepting Vaati's negotiation?
1. Daughter of the Rain and Snow

Author's Note: Hope we're off to a good start.

* * *

_She can't see the landscape anymore_

_It's all painted in her grief_

_All of her history etched out at her feet_

There were few options available to her. The kingdom was falling apart - _crumbling _before her very eyes. Was she supposed to sit on her throne in the empty castle and _watch_ her people suffer? She wrestled with the idea of searching for other options, but no matter _how _optimistic Ravio was for the future, they weren't finding any alternatives. This just couldn't go on much longer. She was _Princess of Lorule_ and she had a duty to the citizens of the once great kingdom. It was her responsibility to restore this land back to its former glory and she'd take what was rightfully theirs by force if need be. Hilda would not disappoint the people anymore.

Ravio found out about her plan weeks before its execution. He fretted over her for days but Hilda refused to listen to the boy's concerns. It should have come as no surprise that the day before she was supposed to go through with it, Ravio had disappeared from all of Lorule. The few knights she still commanded searched everywhere for the boy but even his home had been abandoned. Hilda knew he had fled the country but to where was beyond her. A large part of her already missed her closest friend dearly - the most level-headed person she had ever known - but she couldn't waste any more time chasing after cowardly rabbits.

Hilda had decided to cut the middle man out of her original plans. There was only one way they could obtain the tri-force without disturbing their sisterland, Hyrule, but the plan was dangerous. She knew Ravio hadn't left out of fear of Hilda destroying another land but out of fear that she'd fail and doom them all. Anger flashed at the thought that he'd ever think she'd be unsuccessful and she had half a mind to send the knights back out again - toss him in the dungeon and call him a traitor. If he had been so concerned about her victory then he could have stayed to help her defend the throne.

Because, yes, what she was doing _was dangerous_. There was a small possibility that Lorule would fall today. Hyrule and Lorule had few connections together but the ones they _did share _were powerful and strong enough to manifest in both worlds. The Master Sword, for one, _did _exist in their realm but entirely different from the way it did in the land of Hyrule. It served as a link between the two worlds, something to tie them together. Lorule's hero could draw it from its slumber but could not wield it. As with everything else, Lorule could only release chaos and bring destruction upon its people, not hope and safety.

However, Hilda had no use for desert kings of olds. Ganondorf was not their goal today. No, this would be the day that Lorule was finally given relief. She'd heard of a magical wish granting hat and the last person that had it in their possession was the powerful man that stole it - The Wind Sorcerer Vaati. The plan was suicidal and it had left quite a hole in Lorule's treasury to convince the castle's remaining staff to come with her to the mirrored Four Swords Sanctuary. She would have to release the beast from its prison and pray that her men would be able to put it down before it could deal any everlasting damage to her person or their world.

The monster's power was strong, radiating off of the sword. The moment she stepped inside the Sanctuary's garden she was hit with the raw magical energy. She was way over her head. This would never work. She should have listened to Ravio. For a split second, Hilda thought about turning back around. There was still time to go home with her tail inbetween her legs. Why risk Lorule's little safety? They could live a few couple centuries without their Tri-Force. The knights behind her stopped, hands on their swords. The sound of the land breaking apart just a few miles away fastened her resolve. She was _doing something_ to save them. Would it be better to let them suffer as the world around them crumbled or to face the wrath of one of Hyrule's ancient criminals?

She held her head high, taking small powerful steps towards the sword. Her gloved hand reached out, hesitating just by the hilt. The seal was already weakening from Hyrule's neglect. This was their one last hope, her desperate attempt to make things better. Ignoring the static in the air that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight, Hilda gripped the blade's base and pulled. It slipped from the stone pedestal easily without any restraint. The air around her grew stale and the guards backed away from the stairs leading to the legendary Four Sword.

A sharp pain went through her fingers, making her drop the weapon. Without wasting any time, she swiftly brought her staff in front of her. The wind began to blow hard, knocking a few of the soldiers back. Hilda's eyes fought against the dark smoke rising from the sword, blinking back tears. A soft breeze tickled the side of her face but the atmosphere was anything but calm and peaceful. Slowly, she turned herself around to see what had happened to her small army only to find that she was the only one left standing. Her entire defense team had been blown away, some slumped up against the walls of the Sanctuary unconscious while others slowly rose up, testing their limbs to see if anything had broken in the fall.

Her relief was short lived when she heard a man's voice from behind her. It was youthful and not particularly deep. Hilda wouldn't describe it casual or sweet, nor would she categorize it as cruel and commanding. It was just… a normal voice. Not at all what a monster should sound like. And did she mention it was _incredibly _close and _right behind her_? Hilda whipped around, finding that the haze had cleared and now a young man stood but a few feet away from her. He stood just a couple of inches taller than her, his hair matching her own length.

They shared the same red eyes and penchant for purple, his hair a lavender and his skin only a few shades lighter. The Princess caught herself before she could back away, holding her ground before him. She was the rightful ruler of Lorule and she would not back down from any man no matter how terrifying their reputation was.

"You have to be _really_ _desperate _to release me," the man looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. "What could possibly put you in such a dilemma that you'd come here with your entourage?" he questioned, his gaze shifting to over her shoulder to get a good look at the men. The stranger smiled slyly. "They're not that great on their feet, huh?"

Dumbfounded, Hilda openly stared at him. This man… was _the great beast Vaati_. The most powerful Wind Sorcerer to live - the only other creature too strong to be killed and had to be sealed away like Ganon. He was just a _boy_. This would be simple. Hilda rose her staff without a word, a dark magic gathering at the top. She thrusted the rod in his direction, the spell shooting out. He caught the black energy ball in his hand, laughing at the pitiful attempt to wound him. Bouncing it up and down, Vaati shook his head.

"Is this all Hyrule has to offer me? A pitiful girl playing pretend? Your magic is nothing compared to _Her Royal Highness'_." Vaati tossed the ball over the girl, the charged force exploding onto the ground and rolling off in waves, injuring the guards. "I'm almost too ashamed to seize control."

_Pretend_? How dare he mock her nobility. "I am no imposter," Hilda began, lowering her staff once more. "I am the rightful ruler of this land and I demand that you relinquish the Wishing Cap."

"Rightful ruler?" Vaati stepped forward. "The people of Hyrule would put a two bit _witch_ in charge of their great nation? They should have just _gave me _the keys to the kingdom if they were going to let _you _run it into the ground."

Her temper began to rise, grip tightening on the wooden base of her staff. "_I am no witch_. If you do not hand over the cap, we _will _take it by force. So say I, Hilda of Lorule."

Vaati paused. "_Lorule_?" He furrowed his brows, searching for the name in his memory. It didn't ring any bells, but then again most of his memories were covered in a sort of fog. The man moved away from her, pacing about in front of the Four Sword's resting place. His foot almost came into contact with the fallen weapon and he scrunched his nose in disgust, gently pushing it away with his big toe. Finally, he stopped and looked back at the girl. "You lost me."

Pleased to have finally shut him up, Lorule's ruler cleared her throat. "My kingdom and the kingdom of Hyrule share fixed points. Both the Four Sword's Sanctuary and the Master Sword's resting place exist in our worlds, allowing me access to your prison." She chose to withhold the information about how she was unable to seal him away again. "This land is falling apart. Our great kingdom once went through a terrible war and my ancestors destroyed the great power in hopes that it would end things once and for all. Unfortunately, we cannot survive without the gift of the Goddesses and have been suffering since. I require the Wishing Cap so that I can-"

"Wish for the holy Tri-Force. I get that much." Vaati adjusted his cape. "Regrettably, I refuse to let you so much as _breathe _on my posession."

"Then we will _take it _from you!" Hilda banged her staff on the ground, furious. How dare this pompous little sorcerer keep the hat to himself so selfishly. "You will not leave Lorule alive-"

"However," he rose a finger, interrupting her again. "I'm sure we could come to a compromise. Your hand in marriage for the cap."

It was the last thing she expected to hear. Hilda's frustration froze, replaced with an icy fear. _Marriage_? She had been expecting death with her failure, not a wedding ceremony with the convict. If she married him, she'd never get rid of the man. He'd be _King of Lorule_ and then… well… what was stopping him from killing her? He'd have the crown, what more did he need?

"If I refuse?" she asked, keeping her voice steady, albeit quieter.

He examined his right hand's nails disinterestedly, letting silence fall between them for a long agonizing moment to build up the suspense. Finally, he glanced back up at her as if he'd forgotten all about the monarch. "If you should refuse, Lorule will fall with you as its precious princess while I escape to Hyrule. It's a win win situation, really. I don't care to rule some place on its last leg. I want something befitting for the Greatest Sorcerer Alive." Vaati shrugged carelessly.

"A… A _win win_?" she repeated, flabbergasted. "You'd let _innocent people _die all because there's no benefit for you?"

"Well I didn't get sealed away for nothing, did I? Come to think of it," Vaati looked at her smugly. "You put your people at a risk when you came here. For all you knew, I could have thrown a temper tantrum and decided to tear this place apart - I _still _can if I don't get my way. You were willing to let all of those so called 'innocent people' die just so you could play hero. Oh, sorry, I forgot _I'm _the villain here."

"You don't understand my situation! I have a responsibility to this kingdom and I would do _anything_ to save them-"

"Then say yes. Commitment to a man is a small price to pay for the revival of your territory."

How had Vaati managed to turn this whole thing around? How had he made it look as if she was being the selfish one here?

"And risk leaving them with a dictator?" Hilda glared.

"It's not a dictatorship, it's a monarchy _resembling _a dictatorship. There's a distinct difference."

"You're insane if you think I'd ever put you in charge of my kingdom-"

"You're an idiot if you thought there would be no consequences to your actions." Vaati took a step closer to her, his icy breath hitting her face. She shuddered a bit from being near him.

"How am I supposed to trust that you won't kill me the minute we're wed?"

"You're not," he answered. "You'll have to cross your fingers and pray to your precious Goddesses."

Hilda didn't flinch at his unwavering stare, looking him back in the eyes. Would she really marry this felon to save her country? The answer came to her easily and with little to no prompt.

"I'll do it," Hilda rose her hand up delicately, interrupting him before he could speak. "The wedding will be under my own terms and I will need to see my land fixed before then."

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking strangely disappointed and satisfied with her decision. "Now now, Princess, have _patience_. Hyrule wasn't built in a day."

"_Lorule _shall be." Hilda didn't turn her back on him, distrusting him. For all she knew he might conjured a dagger and run her through with it the moment her eyes were off of him. "I want it done _immediately_."

"Then there is no deal. How am I supposed to trust that you'll marry me if I fix your kingdom before the wedding?"

"You're not," she repeated his words from earlier. "I guess you'll have to cross your fingers and pray."


	2. You've Left Me Miserable

Author's note: Wow does it feel weird to be doing something like this! So if anyone's curious, I actually used to write a crap ton of fics up on here and had a LOT of Zelda fanfiction. In fact, it was STILL getting reviews before I cleared a majority of my old stuff out a couple months back. This is my first time writing lengthy fanfiction since middle school, sooo it's kind of weird for me. Especially using two characters I'm not familiar with writing - I've written Vaati before but I've never been comfortable doing so and Hilda's new so pft. To be completely honest, I'm not too sure what direction this story's going to take. I really have like none of this planned out. All I have is a goal in mind - to show why VaatixHilda is a good couple or at least an _interesting _one. I'm not sure if they're going to be romantic, if they're going to be a healthy and stable relationship- I don't know anything. I'm really just writing this this very vague idea in mind. So if anything seems off or strange to you - that's probably cause I had no idea what I was writing at the time. I've tried looking it over a bit and brushing some stuff up but still meh. Hilda tends to kinda contradict herself a bit in this chapter and I'm not sure if she still does after fixing some things but she DID five minutes ago. Also, thanks a ton for the encouraging reviews I got and I hope to continue to see you guys send in some feedback! Here's to the start of a new story. Thanks everyone.

* * *

_Visions of better times_

_Kingdoms and lilac wine_

_Why did God fail to improve us?_

It took a lot of convincing to get Hilda to let him into the castle.

And by convincing, she meant threats.

She didn't know how serious he was about them or if he'd actually go through with any, but Hilda wasn't going to risk her kingdom's safety because she didn't believe him. Better safe than sorry.

The walk back was dead silent, her soldiers leading the way. Her men were out of formation and slouched, exhausted. She knew Vaati saw how untrained they were, that he had figured out that they were all just hired men from the nearest village. Anyone with eyes could tell that Lorule didn't have _actual _knights or guards. He could destroy her and her nation right here without breaking into a sweat. It wouldn't take any effort on his end, but something held him back. Was he serious about this marriage? Was he just toying with her? Did he _really _think a wedding was necessary to take the throne? All he had to do was kill her and restore the kingdom to its former glory and her people would fall at his feet thanking him.

Her people didn't know loyalty anymore. Loyalty was worth nothing in a country filled with criminals and monsters. Loyalty got you killed. No one would care if she lived or died - all they wanted was for the world to stop coming apart. They'd worship Vaati if he did what she failed to do countless times before in the past.

Maybe she really was being selfish. Maybe she _should _just let him kill her.

It took them an hour to make it back to the castle. Her shoes were filthy, covered in dirt and swamp. The bottom of her dress was ruined and she felt like she was coated in filth. Even the hired men were stained. Of course, the _Great Wind Mage Vaati_ didn't have a spot on him even though he was wearing sandals and they had cut _right through _the bog.

Awkwardly, the guardsmen came to a stop in front of the palace, unsure if they were supposed to pretend they were real soldiers or if they were free to go home to their families where they would impatiently wait for their checks to arrive. Hilda forgot that she'd be alone with Vaati - that there were only a small handful of servants left in the castle. For a moment, Hilda thought about keeping the men in the castle. If she had more to pay them with, Hilda was sure she _would _have told them to stay.

Briefly, the Princess of Lorule looked towards the arrogant sorcerer to see that he wasn't even paying attention, examining his nails. Did he _really _have to be so painfully cliche? He wouldn't be able to lay a hand on her - not yet at least. Vaati was the type of man who spoke too much when he had the hero in his grasp. There was nothing to fear here. He was just a little boy playing bad guy - a fairytale character, one of the boogeymen from a story her father would read to her every night. Vaati wouldn't kill her until he got what he wanted and what he wanted was a wedding. There was no danger, just the illusion of it.

With a wave of her hand, the guards went their own way and Hilda walked past Vaati and towards the large doors. She held her head high to show him that she wasn't afraid of him. Hilda was the one in control, _not _Vaati.

"You don't have any security?" Vaati asked as he followed her. "No wonder your kingdom's in such shambles. You're practically _asking me _to take over."

"We still have the hat to discuss." Despite her earlier thoughts, Hilda glanced over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't about to stab her in the back - literally. He might not kill her but that didn't mean she could let her guard down. There was always a chance that he'd surprise her.

"You mean _our wedding_," Vaati's eyes landed on her. "There's no deal if there's no wedding."

The Princess ignored him, stopping before the throne. There was no doubt in her mind that Vaati was lying. Getting the cap couldn't be this easy. He wouldn't just give it to her after they were married. He didn't need her for political power, he was just having a little fun before he either ran away to Hyrule and left her kingdom further destroyed or murdered her so he could have the throne alone. He was evil, his prison was proof enough. If he got everything he wanted he'd end her. She had practically made a deal with the devil.

Maybe she _should_ have listened to Ravio. Maybe there were easier ways to solve their problem - maybe they could have tried to travel to Hyrule and handle things like a proper diplomat. Looking back at Vaati, Hilda realized how late it was to go back on her decision. Vaati was strong and she was an idiot if she honestly thought she could defeat him by herself. The only right thing to do now was to pick up the shattered pieces and try to glue them back together.

"I want a month," Hilda said, turning to face him. "One month together. We'll work together to fix Lorule and if you can prove yourself to be worthy, I will marry you."

Vaati laughed, surprising her by how _non-intimidating _the action was. "_Prove myself worthy_?" he repeated in-between giggles. "Your Highness, you have no _say _if I'm worthy or not. This marriage must happen," his snickering came to a stop, "or else Lorule's doomed. I'm not going to waste a month of my life playing _house _with some foolish little girl. You have to get it through that thick head of yours that you're not in control of this situation. I'm not a tame dog and I won't play fetch for you."

Her index finger flew up to his face, just a few inches away from hitting his nose. "You _will _save my kingdom or we will put you back where you came from."

"You and what army?" The Mage asked, spreading his arms out. "Look around you. There's no one else in this castle except for us. You don't have any soldiers willing to lay their lives down for you, just hired men in costumes. You're no Zelda."

Her fury burned in the pit of her stomach. Ravio always told her to try and keep her composure, that her anger would control her if she didn't watch herself - but Ravio wasn't here to stop her temper. She rose her gloved hand to smack him but felt his fingers curl around her wrist. "_Let go of me_," Hilda commanded in a tight voice as her staff clattered to the ground.

His grip tightened and he pushed her back into the throne, forcing her to sit. Vaati brought his leg down onto her lap, digging his knee into her stomach painfully. She bit her lip to keep from making any noise, refusing to give him any satisfaction. She couldn't show any weakness in front of him.

"I'm done playing nice, Princess," he leaned down so their foreheads were touching, leering at her. "There is no _us_, there is no _saving Lorule_. You _will _marry me and I _will _fix this pathetic kingdom for my own benefit. Maybe if you play your cards right I'll even let you live."

Hilda forced herself to look into his burning eyes. Just moments ago he was so calm and docile. She was wrong - she had underestimated him. Vaati _was _dangerous - he was the worst kind of dangerous. He was unpredictable and wild. There _was _one thing she was right about, however. He loved to hear his own voice.

Lifting her hand up behind him, Hilda pointed out his flaw. "You talk too much." Her index finger touched the back of his neck, a warm glow of light washing over the room as the man fell backwards onto the ground, unconscious. Her shoulders fell and she felt a wave of exhaustion crash into her.

Tired, Hilda stood up on shaking legs and picked her staff off of the ground. Not only was the rod passed down generation to generation, but it also acted as a conductor for her powers. Without it, Hilda's magic was limited.

She banged the bottom of the wand on the floor, blue crackling sparks rolling out from underneath and gathering around Vaati as it lifted him off of the ground. She didn't have much time. No doubt Vaati would wake up in a half hour, but if she was careful she'd be able to get him into a cell and possibly grab his cap before then.

The monarch trailed behind Vaati, her feet dragging and leaving dirty footprints on the floor. No doubt the few castle caretakers would be furious when they saw the mess she'd left for them. The dungeon wasn't in the best shape. No one had been put down here in centuries - the crime rate had spiked and it had gotten to the point that they just didn't have the room to lock up all the evildoers in Lorule. Corruption ran the towns - it brought in rupees and kept the economy stable.

Hilda moved into the cell after Vaati floated safely onto the ground, kneeling down beside him. The bars were still sturdy but a thin crack ran up one of the walls. There was a terrible smell that burned her nose but she couldn't place where it was coming from or what it was to begin with. She wanted nothing more than to rush back to her chambers and to slip into a warm bath but she had work to do first.

Vaati wore no cap on top of his head nor was there anything in his pockets. She tried to sense its magic but it was impossible to tell if what she was getting was Vaati's overwhelming power or the Wishing Cap's.

Frustrated, Hilda stood back up, locking the cell behind her. What if he _didn't _have the Wishing Cap? What if he was bluffing and _couldn't _save Lorule? If that was the truth then… why would he want to marry her? He said he didn't want to rule a dying kingdom, he _had _to have some idea of how to fix her land or else… he'd just up and leave like he said, right?

No, he _had _to have the cap. It was probably just hidden very well. She couldn't accept the fact that Vaati might be lying, that she might have already failed her people and doomed them all. Hilda couldn't mess something up this badly.

It was at this time that Hilda desperately wished she had a council to discuss this matter with - that Ravio was here to talk to. She wasn't good with planning. Hilda wasn't able to keep a level head during times of crisis. Her emotions got the best of her - whether that be her anger or her fear. This entire plan had been impulsive. She had assumed things would go one of three ways - either they'd take Vaati down without any issues and get the cap, he'd cooperate, or he'd destroy all of them. She hadn't thought ahead. There was no fourth option where Vaati forced her into some strange marriage for fun.

She'd have to adapt to his game. There was no other way she'd get through this - no way her people would survive. If she was really good, she might be able to manipulate him into giving her the cap before their wedding. Hilda took in a deep breath. That was right. The war wasn't over yet. She still had a chance to turn things around. She just had to keep calm and stay positive. Play pretend - let him think he had the upperhand and that she wasn't a threat, that he'd already won.

Vaati wouldn't get the throne without a fight.

Hilda would get her wish or die trying.

* * *

Author's Note: So that's the second chapter! I had a crap ton of issues with it cause - again - I have no clue where I'm going with this. I mean there's SOME stuff but meh. I actually had to ask my friend some stuff when it came to the Hilda and Vaati scene in the throne room. My main issue with this chapter was 'would Vaati really hurt her?' In all honesty, I REALLY didn't have an answer for that. I mean, we don't really see Vaati lay a hand on Zelda other than in Minish Cap. Why's that? In the end my friend helped me decide that he would - and the simple answer is because he really _doesn't _need her. She's just a trophy. He can take over the nation without her just as he thinks he can in Minish Cap. As for FS, he's pretty nuts anyway so~.

SwordspiritFi9: AHhhHHHhHh IIIIII like both of them a LOT. I think Zelda has a WONDERFUL character, but in ALBW we really don't get to see who she is so I can agree that in that game she really doesn't have too much of a personality. She spent a majority of the game as a painting so I guess you can say she's a _TWO DIMENSIONAL CHARACTER_. B) ...Anyway, no, I love Hilda though. I understand that some people don't perceive her as an easily angered woman - it's totally fine not to and it's SO possible that she's nothing like she is in ALBW when she's not put under so much stress and desperate to save everyone - but personally I like the idea of her being a woman with a quick temper. Especially cause it's going to be fun to see her interact with Vaati.

Fan: Well it's not marked as complete for a reason. ;D

Sapphiet: I wouldn't say PERFECT. They're probably actually terrible for each other. I'm still not sure how well this'll work out. I KIND OF MAINLY ONLY LIKE THEM TOGETHER BECAUSE POWER SHIP. God they'd be such a great power duo like holy frick they'd rule Lorule with an iron fist and it'd be badass and probably super professional and aaaaah let's see if that's how it turns out here~!

Run away away: ;D Already messaged you.

BFDreaming: So am I.

Btw I promise the actual chapter will get longer as time goes on.


End file.
